


Hers

by jokerxpanther



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerxpanther/pseuds/jokerxpanther
Summary: It was when he embraced her, he realized.





	Hers

Ann is crying.

He both loves and hates it at the same time. He loves it because no matter what she still manages to look as beautiful as ever. Her cheeks are pinkish and her pair of emerald eyes are so bright despite the grieve in those.

This isn’t the first time he saw a girl crying. In his hometown he had watched the girls cry too even the attractive actress in the television he once watched is not looking as glowing as she is now. He doesn’t know how but her sorrowful face still appealing and beautiful to him.

But he hates it too because he knows that she is hurting and it’s bothering him so much knowing that she’s in pain. If anything he wants to take away that pain, burn it so she doesn’t have to suffer anymore. Seeing her crying like this is killing him. It makes his own heart ache for unbearable reasons. No, he doesn’t want that. Not her.

This scenario has reminded him of that time when he was seeing her crying for the first time at the cafe. He was just a stranger back then, only could watch without doing anything much to take away the tears from her pretty face. But now, he wasn’t a stranger anymore, he knows her, she knows him. They have been through a lot together. He has seen the real her, so has she.

So when he hears that whisper of how she was alone again, something inside him is stirred. Without hesitation steps he walks straight at her and wraps her in his arms. He wants to make her know that those words she was just said are wrong. Very wrong. She isn’t alone anymore. She has him, he will be there for her. Hell, he will do anything for her. So he whisper the words to her.

“You have me.”

He can feel her tears is no more. She's shocked, her body is frozen in his embrace. However she is not the only in shock because he is. The moment he held her, a realization just hits him hard. He never thought this would happen but it did.

Having her in his arms feels like the most right thing he has ever felt in his 17 years old life. He’d never as certain about things as he is now about her. It’s almost scary.

But right now, suddenly everything becomes so clear.

He remembers the first time he came to Tokyo. Everyone gave him the dirty look, his false reputation made them disliked him. He felt ready to give up on making a new good life until the next day he met her for the first time.

They were just a stranger, happen to be caught by the rain. She was indeed the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on but it was that smile, her smile that was going to be forever imprinted in his memory. The smile she gave not to anyone but him. It’s so beautiful. It almost made him in tears.

Because it felt warm, like a welcome.

He didn’t know it was what he needed until she gave it to him. She might be a stranger but in some odd ways her smile gave him the courage to keep moving foward. As if she was telling him that everything is going to be okay, so don’t give up. And how he felt relief after that.

As his mind coming back to the present, now he knows why as his arms still holding her. There is nothing he was certain as she is to him. He can’t deny nor hide it any longer, he must face it and tell her the truth that she is the one that he has been looking for. The one that he knows now own his life. He is hers since the moment those bright eyes of her had caught his.

“Akira… I love you.”

His heart beats faster, he thought it would explode. The same words that had stopped right in the tip of his tongue almost made a debut.

“W-Wait, what did I just say?!” She panicks and pushes him away.

He doesn’t know himself. He almost thinks that it was just his brain playing a trick with him. But he heard it.

“You said ‘I love you’.”

"I-I say what?!” Her face grows redder in each passing time staring at anything but him, his heart is racing too waiting for the answer that he really wish is true. “I…” she continues. “I mean…” Suddenly she looks up and stares at him deeply in the eyes. There is no doubt or hesitation. “Yeah I said it! And I really meant it too. I really love you. Like really, REALLY really!”

He almost choked. Almost.

She did say that. Not only once but twice now. Her cheeks are pure red now. Her teary eyes are looking at him with those beautiful eyes and that tempting pouty mouth. God how could You create such an adorable and beautiful creature like her?

So he hugs her again which takes her by surprise again, he can heard her protest but this time he also kisses her. Eating her words in the process. Kissing her because it’s the only thing he can think of and because words alone cannot explain how he feels right now. It’s beyond overwhelming. She also tastes better than his more than once fantasy, she tastes like heaven itself. His heaven. His kiss is deeper and she kisses him back as passionate as he is. Her arms grabbing him for a dear life.

God he didn’t want this to stop. But he did after she broke it with that cute embarrassing face. Though he knows, she enjoyed it as much as he was.

“I-I guess… we are more than just friend now,” She said with that swollen and pouty cute lips. He misses it already. “This is so embarrassing.”

It is very clear now that he was hers as she was his. Right at this moment, she just makes him the happiest man alive. He can't restraint himself but to hug her again tightly, umm probably too tightly.

"H-Hey! A-Are you trying to kill me?!”

She is still blushing adorably as he is chuckling joyfully.

.

.

Owari~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. Hope you enjoy it and basically this is Akira's POV on Ann's 9th rank.


End file.
